Earth and Sky
by LockedhackerXIII
Summary: The Second Term Begins! As Relationships begin to form between Ichika and the rest of the girls, a new, unofficial teacher arrives at the IS Academy, and with her, a new Transfer student, and a tournament on the way! With this new transfer student, however, something's off about her machine. How will it change the view of the IS Machine? Ichika x oc
1. Prologue: A New Era

**Prologue: A New Era**

"Mr. Michaelus, your 4:00 is here."

Anthony Michaelus sat in his office, staring at the most recent update on the machine. A smile came to his face as he heard the words of his secretary echo through his phone. Pressing a button, he responded with the short words. "Let her in."

The man sitting down leaned back in the deep-black-leather rolling chair with great comfort, as he enjoyed his office. He wore a strange suit of clothes for a man who resides at such a position in a company. A Long Trench-coat that went down to his mid-calves, with a nose-high collar. The coat itself was unfastened with belts that linked tightly inwards. His ebon hair was slicked back behind his head and swooped up around his neck, like a wave crashing on the shore. His eyes were a polluted blue as he looked at his computer screen. The display before him was very interesting indeed.

The room itself had clear glass shelves off to one side of the wall, each lined with mechanical parts; a saw, a screw, a metal plate. It looked like the prize-collection of a Scrap-heap, but tiny little plaques besides each prize had a name. "PROTOTYPE 1" was the first tag, while each other tag was labeled a greater numbered prototype. Were they the finished parts of some miniscule device, or perhaps the remains of some project gone wrong? Behind the man was a set of nine different monitors, each showing the view of a factory's exterior, the smoke rising into the sky, mixing into it a gray color. The glass desk he sat at had the computer screen, keyboard and mouse, wirelessly linked to it. On the side opposite the glass shelves, a framed painting of an extremely old factory hung on the wall. The teal wallpaper in the room might have even made the room homely.

He stared at the screen for a little bit more before hearing the door open. Glancing at who it was, a slight smile came to his face. "There she is." He said to himself, his voice as slick as oil as his smile shined.

The girl who walked in was young, perhaps sixteen. She had black hair hung back in a braid and green eyes that shone like forest leaves. Her body was voluptuously curved for someone of her age, like a well-carved piece of metal. A smile was missing from her face, but the feel of a smile seemed to come from her body as she stared ahead. She wore an IS Pilot's uniform; the regular Leotard, but this one of Black and Gunmetal-green lining. "I'm here for my appointment."

"Yes, sit down, darling." He said, directing her to the brown chair in front of her.

Casually, she looked at the man and walked to the chair, taking a seat and keeping her body properly straight. "Is my schedule prepared?"

"Yes," responded Anthony as he began scanning through windows on his computer. "You're all set. We prepared your travel for you, set up your dorm for how long you'll be staying there, and have clothes already on their way to the academy."

The girl would nod as she looked at the man. "Your scientists have added the final touches?"

A wide smile arose on the man's face as he reached beneath the desk and pulled out the small, black box. Placing it on the desk in front of him, he pushed it to her. The girl, glancing at the box, grabbed it and removed the lid. She looked at the contents, a cushion of black velvet rest inside, holding black ring. Taking it and holding it up to the light, she smiled as she admired the Gunmetal-green color of it, the inner-rim lined with a black metal that curved over the gunmetal green in some places. She smiled as she admired it before she slid it onto her right-middle finger, holding it up and turning her hand in the light. "Lovely. A Perfect fit."

"I should hope so." Spoke the man as he finished scanning the display, moving the mouse and beginning to enter data into the machine. "We've had to reconstruct the legs to tune in to your central nervous system, and it might seem strange when you perform it at the review. Once you try it a bit, you should get the hang of it."

The girl paused as she stood up and walked around the desk, behind the chair of the business-leader, looking at the information on the computer. Her eyes lit up as she looked at the information. "That's the revised information?"

The man smirked as he finished typing, staring at the screen. "Of course. I had to revise the information to suit the final details we'd made.

The girl continued staring at the information as she scanned the plans for the new device, but a smile came as she looked down at her ring once more. "This machine, having been upgraded… Will it help with the company?"

"If this tournament goes successfully," spoke the Businessman with his devious smile. "This will eliminate the need for IS's entirely."

**(A.N:**I know it doesn't show much just yet, but I'm going to see if I can keep this one going. I have a plan for these two. The events of this story follow the Anime series itself, so if you've read the light novel, then it doesn't follow that.**)**


	2. Chapter 1: Morning Sky

**Chapter 1: Morning Sky**

The sun slowly creeped over the horizon as the IS Academy slowly began to awaken, the orange light slowly beginning to shine into half of the dorm rooms' windows. One by one, dorm rooms facing the sun were filled with its radiance.

Male IS pilot, Ichika Orimura's room was no exception. The beam of light that just barely peeked through the curtain window gave a bright shine to the sheets where Ichika slept. It must have been cold, the light showing a great bundle under his sheets. The boy snored as the light would continue on its path, slowly stretching along the sheet until it reached the boy's closed eyelids. Grumbling slightly, he pulled the blanket up to cover his eyes. "Mmm, five more minutes…"

As soon as that blanket moved to cover his head, the sheets removed their protective warmth from his feet. Almost instantly the bed shivered, the lump that was Ichika shaking in cold as his feet retracted and curled up. It wasn't long before a different pair of feet stuck themselves from beneath the sheets. These pair were different from Ichika's, the two being feminine with a touch of Pink Nail-polish. These feet would stick out from the blanket before a third pair stuck themselves out, these being feminine as well.

Ichika remained in bed for nearly two more seconds before his alarm clock began buzzing, the loud noise making Ichika stir from his sleep. "Ugh… Not even five seconds." He said with a groan as he sat himself up, placing his hands down on his soft, warm bed to get himself on his feet.

"Nnnhh."

Ichika paused as he looked down at where he'd grabbed. It didn't feel like his mattress. It felt a bit different. Looking down, his still-waking eyes could make out the outline of a shape; well, two shapes really. The figure on his left had beautifully long silver hair and wore a black eye patch with red underlining beneath it. Her eyes were closed, but on her face, a face of pleasure was seen as they began to flutter open. To his right, a brown-haired girl rest, her hair missing the two yellow ribbons, but being recognizable still. She had the same look of pleasure as the silver-haired girl. While she was waking up as well, her eyes looked up at the male before her, both of them sleepy. While all three of them began to regain their senses and notice the other two in the room, their eyes widened at the situation before them.

They were both naked, and both his hands were on their breasts.

"Rin! Laura!" Spoke Ichika, removing his hands at the same time as he quickly crawled to the other side of the bed. "I… I didn't mean to… What are you two doing here?"

"I Wouldn't have been here if I knew _she_ was going to!" spoke the hot-headed Rin as she glared at the other girl, moving her hands to hide her body from the two of them.

"You are mistaken!" spoke the German representative as she glared at the rival woman. "You are in Mine and Ichika's room!" she said as she quickly wrapped her arms around ichika, pressing her warm body up against his pajama-clad one.

Ichika's face blushed a bright red as he looked between them. "Now, wait a second-"

"You get your hands off my Ichika!" said the girl as she pulled her own body into Ichika's, having both of them wrapped around one of each of his arms. "He's still up for grabs!"

"_Nein!_" she spoke as she tried to pull him away from her. "He is Mine and mine alone! Besides, Who would have someone with your child-like figure, when he can have the doll-like shape of mine!" she said with a frown.

"How dare you!" Growled Rin as she pulled the boy towards him, away from the German soldier. "He didn't even know you until you came to this school! We were Childhood friends for years before you came along!"

The exchange would keep continuing, Ichika being pulled back and forth, as each of them spoke. "Don't try me! I've already had a better night with him than you have!"

"Oh please, you just slept beside him, same as I did!"

"I've already claimed him as mine!"

"You can't claim him, you have to wait for him to decide! Besides, At least I have _some_ figure on me, unlike you, miss Flat-chest!"

Both of them growled at each other before turning to Ichika pleadingly. "Ichika, which one of us do you prefer?"

Ichika sighed as he was asked this question. _Oh jeez,_ he thought to himself. _That question again._

"Look girls," he said nervously as he tried to slip out of their arms, gently pulling. "I… don't really… have a preference for these sort of things, so don't worry about it!"

At these words, Laura and Rin both seemed surprise before they frowned at him and growled pushing him out of bed, causing him to tip over onto the floor.

"Gosh, Ichika, why can't you just choose!" spoke Rin as she crossed her arms over her breasts.

"Sometimes, I wonder why I protect this imbecile." Spoke Laura as she covered her body with the remaining sheets.

"Ichika, It's time to wake up!"

Ichika turned to the door as his eyes widened a bit, hearing the voice from outside. An expression of worry arose to his face as he turned to the two girls. "Quick, you two need to hide! Fast!" He said, not wanting to get caught with two naked girls in his bed this time.

The slam of the door was heard as Houki Shinonono walked into the room, her Shinai already unsheathed and ready for practice. "It's a new semester, and we have IS practice first thing today, so let's get… to… it."

The sight before her made her freeze as she stared at the sight of Ichika, holding sheets over the obviously naked bodies of Rin and Laura. Both of which tried to cover themselves in front of Houki. Ichika's smile appeared as he nervously looked between her and the two in his bed. "Umm… Houki!... I can explain."

Houki's Aura darkened as her grip tightened on her Shinai. "Explain, hmm?... well Explain fast…"

"Good Morning, Ichika dear!"

The sliding glass door to the balcony opened as Cecilia Alcott smiled, sliding inside. "I wanted to tell you the good news! It turns out that this semester, I'm in nearly all your classes, so if you need any help at all, let me… know." She looked around the room at the three girls who were inside with him. She paused as she looked around, spying Rin and Laura, who merely glanced around the room at the newcomers, and Houki, who was gripping her Shinai. Almost instantly, her mood matched Houki's.

"Ichika? What are you doing with these three?" she asked as she looked at him, just barely keeping herself restrained.

"What are you doing out there!?" He said confused as to how she got onto the second-floor balcony, looking in her direction.

"You were spying on him, weren't you!" spoke Rin as she stood up between the two, forgetting for a moment that she lacked her clothing.

Ichika quickly turned away for Modesty's sake, only to spy a now raging, Shinai-wielding Houki, who's wooden sword was now slashing downwards. Sliding to the left, the sword brushed his arm just barely before slamming into the ground, leaving an obvious jagged black line in the now-damaged floor. "So, Not only did you have two girls in bed with you last night, you had Cecilia outside! God, you're such an idiot!"

"Houki, relax! Calm down!" Said Ichika in defense as he tried to step away from each of her sword strikes.

"Leave my Ichika alone!" shouted Laura as she leapt up, a sheet wrapped around her torso, and quickly grabbed Houki's sword arm, trying to restrain her from any more attacks.

"_Your_ Ichika!?" interrupted the remaining girls as they turned towards the Schwarzer Regen pilot.

Ichika just groaned as he looked between the four, who's rivalry for him had just reached a breaking point. "Umm… New Term, New Year?"

* * *

The door to room 1025 in the IS dorms blasted open. The Splintering pieces of the door flew off to the sides, littering the hallway. The residual smoke clouded what was inside room 1025, but obviously, it was destruction. A few blue streams of light blasted through the smoke, clearing a bit of it away as they hit the wall and caused singing craters in it. It wasn't long, before Ichika Orimura followed suit, quickly taking a turn and running to the stairs as a blue, metal arrow-head of sorts began shooting after him as he ran, just barely dodging each blast from the long-range weapon.

_Come on!_ He thought to himself as he ran to the stairs, looking behind him. _Can't I ever catch a break!?_

"Ichika, good morning!"

Ichika's carelessness to not look ahead caused him to miss the sight of Charlotte as she rounded the corner. He tried to stop himself. "Charles!?" He said as he slowed down. At this time, he tripped over one of the remaining chunks of his door, sending him flying forward onto Charlotte as they both crashed to the floor.

The crowd of four girls followed behind him angrily. Cecilia hadn't summoned her IS, but the partial deployment of one of her blasters was all she needed. Rin herself had wrapped her body in a cover before coming out, while Laura was still dressed in the sheet. Houki, still wielding her sword lead the attack but paused as she saw the sight before them.

Ichika pushed his face up and looked straight down at Charlotte, surprised at how close he was to her. "Umm… Sorry… It was an Accident, I didn't mean-"

"Ichika, you pervert!" cried Charlotte as she blushed widely, glaring at him. "You… You could have just asked." She said quietly, turning her embarrassed head off to the side.

At these words, Ichika pulled himself back. "What? No, I-"

"Again!?" shouted Cecilia as she awaited orders from Houki, who's weapon was drawn and ready to strike.

"Not until I get to hit him first!" She called as the group rushed towards him angrily.

_Oh, come on! Seriously?_

Ichika sprinted up from Charlotte, quickly speeding down the stairs and running away from the rest of the group. "Ichika!" he could hear Charlotte call. "Where are you going!?"

"I'm trying to save myself!" he called back as the group of five girls began to chase him.

"Get back here!"

"You won't get away this time!"

"You'll pay for your treachery!"

_It might be a new term,_ thought Ichika as he ran away from the group of girls in nothing but his pajama bottoms and T-shirt. _But it looks like it won't change a bit!_

**(A.N: **This chapter was a bit hard to write. I wasn't sure on how to introduce the characters, so I thought why not with a repeat of Laura's actions? Anyways, I'll try and keep updating, and hopefully, my chapters will be longer than this one was.**)**


End file.
